Gizoogle Lore: Domino Effect 2/2
Gizoogle Lore: Domino Effect 2/2 "Thanks for the lift Mr. Un!" Exhausted yells at a helicopter flying away. He carries Rainho's body on his back, her arms around his neck. They start walking towards a large bright light in the distance. Randy drags his feet as crosses his arms over his burnt yellow shirt. Rose gives him a shove from behind to get him to speed up. The entire group shuffles towards the illumination sprouting in the darkness of the night. The only sound they make being their feet on the dirt with every step they take. Out in the far distance gunshots start audibly appearing. Everyone but Trex starts to pick up the pace slightly, anxious to reach the only visible source of light. Rose falls to her knees and sighs. Everyone stops and turns to her, besides Trex who is slightly behind and continues walking. Exhausted's arm extends and wraps around Rose, then proceeds to retract and he carries her over his right shoulder, next to Rainho. As they near the bright shining light, Exhausted walks near Trex. "Hey Trex, once we kill or destroy this thing, how are we getting back?" Exhausted whispers. "I have a smaller version of the machine we used to get here. Once we destroy it, we will go back to into the future." Trex says somewhat loudly compared to Exhausted. They near the light and the large sign becomes clear to read in the darkness. As they enter, Randy can't help but stare up at the large, neon, green and orange 7-11 sign. "What is this foreign place?" Exhausted asks bewildered as he puts down Rose and Rainho softly. "Another paradox." Trex replies as he fills a Dragon Ball Z cup with a deep red slurpee. He slowly walks over to Rainho's body lying next to shelves of extremely visible bags of delicious brand snacks. Trex stands over her and pours the slurpee all over her. She awakens startled. As her eyelids bursts open, she shakes for a moment and looks around. She asks in a confused voice, "Where are we? What happened?" "You had an aneurysm and we are in a 7-11." Trex responds, DBZ cup still in hand. "7-11? I haven't been in one of those since fucking 2009." "Rainho, with all due respect, this is no time for exposition. We gotta go to the U.S. military base and destroy the source of the time shit." Exhausted says with a deep sigh. "Sorry, fuck. Ugh. My head is killing me." Rainho says as she rubs the temple of her head slowly. Rose gets up and stretches for a moment. She pushes Randy into the vacant counter of the store as she walks to the back. He lets out a yelp as Rose opens a door in the back keeping drinks cool and refrigerated. She pays no attention to the conversation the others are having as she reaches for a case of beer. She rips open the cardboard box and opens the aluminum can she pulls out. She takes a swig then promptly spits it back out. The unfamiliarity of the taste eviscerates her taste buds as she gags at the foul smell of the liquid. She then puts the can back in the box and comes to the conclusion that most likely that brand of alcohol just did not fit her. She walks back towards the group as they begin to get ready to leave. She hasn't been paying attention as usual, but managed to catch some words like 'Randy' and 'Leave behind to die'. They continue to talk as Rose looks outside and sees it. Out in the distance, an absurdly large dark figure. The moonlight reflecting off of it's dark scaly skin. Large dark grey, spiky scales protruding out of it's back. He slowly trots towards the direction the Squad came from, his long tail going left to right and back as he walks on. Gunshots can be heard as he continues onward, somewhat stubby arms and sharp claws at his side. He opens his jaws as a loud thunderous roar emits from his mouth that could be heard even by the hotdogs. The entire group looks outside and see the monstrous creature. They all rush outside Trex who casually walks and look over at Trex. "I don't think Godzilla should be here. Or wearing a cowboy hat." Trex says as the group notices the large brown Texan-style hat on the monster's head. "Yee haw, partner." Rose says as they prepare for battle. * * * "Yee haw, partner." Morty says as he prepares his lunch. He picks up the handsized rock dressed as a cowboy with a tiny brown cowboy hat. One tear goes down his cheek as he whispers under his breath, "Goodbye my old friend," and he takes a giant bite into the rock. As his teeth connect, excruciating amounts of pain are felt through Morty's entire mouth. He drops the rock and screams as he runs in a circle and cries. He regains his composure and sits down, his back against the partly destroyed white wall. He bursts out crying again, tears falling onto his torn and ripped shirt. He sits there, crying, hoping for something to come to save him. As the bright moonlight shines onto the abandoned abandoned island, a piece of the main building falls off into the ocean. Morty just sits there, weeping. * * * Randy is scared shitless. He hides in the 7-11 waiting for the whole thing to blow over. He cowers in fear as he looks out the windows to see the battle happening. Vietnamese soldiers can be seen on the front lines and with heavy artillery, trying to simultaneously take out both the American soldiers as well as the giant monster. Large missiles and bullets hit Godzilla but seem to have no effect on the big burly creature. The explosions can be seen clearly in the night, shining light onto the creature's ugly face and beady little eyes. Almost as bright, is the magma and fire being shot from Rainho's hands as fire spurting out from the bottom of her bare green feet help her float shoulder level with Godzilla. Her constant squirts of fire show to not be very effective. Exhausted is hanging onto the ankles of the giant beast. His entire body neck-down is not very visible in the night, but the commotion going around made it clearer to see. His feet and arms consist of one sharp-edged, black knife-like talon on each appendage that dug into Godzilla's scaly skin. He continues to climb up with Godzilla showing no signs of acknowledgement. Rose decides for a different approach and attempts to bite the dark skin on his humongous feet. As Godzilla slowly shuffles towards the Vietnamese, Rose goes along with as she hangs onto him with her jaw clenched tight. Trex stands back for a distance and tries to line up the Omnitrix on his right wrist with where Godzilla is. He puts the Omnitrix to his face and looks to where he will make his shot. Suddenly, a grey piece on the edge of the watch shoots out at a rapid speed. It becomes invisible in the night, but returns to it's place at the same speed it shot at Godzilla just a minute beforehand. As the Omnitrix lights up slightly for a second, Trex flashes a bright green light as he turns into a giant white creature. A large, white, muscular humanoid creature. It has red accents and an Omnitrix on his chest. He has a large red and black fin on the top of his head. Red fins sharply protrude from his arms as well. He starts to walk towards Godzilla, green eyes locked on the beast. Godzilla notices the white being coming towards him. He slowly turns, causing tanks and soldiers to be swooped away in an instant. Exhausted struggles to hang onto his hips as Rose has no problem on his ankles. Trex walks up to the creature and is eye-to-eye with it. Trex slowly backs up from it, winds back his arm, and punches it in the face at amazing speed for such a large being. Godzilla is taken aback for a moment and stumbles for second. Exhausted almost falls off due to the force of Trex's fist. Rainho continues to shoot flames at the back of Godzilla's head. Annoyed, the scaly creature turns around slowly. It opens it's jaws to reveal a bright, light-blue, light. As it turns around, it prepares to shoot out the bright blue beam at Rainho. Trex takes a moment to punch it in the gut twice. Godzilla is surprised by this attack and flinches. The blue beam shoots out from his mouth but only hits the ground below it and causing many casualties that we will completely ignore. Godzilla charges up another blast as he turns around to face Trex. Trex takes a step back, realizing what will be his fate if he stays still. As Godzilla faces Trex to obliterate him, Exhausted hangs onto his neck, praying to Yellow Diamond that he'll survive this. Trex ducks down as Godzilla shoots his extremely light blue and white radiation towards him. The beam shoots to where Trex's large fin in his head is, but Trex disappears before contact is made. Godzilla, pleased with his results, brings his attention to the flying green demon spewing fire. Rainho quickly descends and tries to get out of the range of his tail. Godzilla quickly turns (as fast as he can) and his tail narrowly misses Rainho's maroon hair and purple horns as she descends. Exhausted climbs onto the monster's face and his right arm turns into a giant black drill as he stabs it into Godzilla's eye. Godzilla shakes his head in mild annoyance and Exhausted plummets as he loses his grip. Rose continues to bite at Godzilla's ankles but eventually gives up due to not doing much after like 20 fucking minutes. Exhausted hits the floor but his sources protect his fall because plot. As Randy snaps into a Slim Jim inside the 7-11, he notices something. Another large figure in the dark. The same size and shape of Godzilla. It trudges towards the previous beast, with a green glow in it's eyes. Godzilla sees it and turns towards it. They both slowly walk towards each other. Shouts and roars are heard from both as all of the people on the ground look in awe. The green-eyed, second large creature turns around and Godzilla continues on. The pair both trudge off into the distance until they disappear from view. Two Godzillas. One wearing a cowboy hat. All is quiet again until a man starts shouting Vietnamese and shooting again to take advantage of the confusion. Rainho, Exhausted, and Rose all run off towards the 7-11. Somehow, despite there being a literal battle behind them with guns and tanks and missiles, they get in safely. Rose and Rainho pant out of exhaustion as Exhausted goes up to Randy. "Hey shitlord, have you seen Trex? Was that thing..." Exhausted begins before Randy pulls out a small circular device similar to a silver ring. "He uh, gave me this and said to go exactly, uh, 49 years into the future," he says, a twinkle in his eye as he speaks to the buff and extremely attractive Scottish lad. "49, ey? Fuckin' Trex better be right about this," Exhausted says as he grabs the ring and fiddles with it for a moment. He sighs deeply as more gunshots and screams are heard outside. Exhausted thinks for a moment then speaks up, "Alright ya fockin' cock guzzlers, get next to me so I can activate this thing or whatever. Rainho, you stay especially close to me. God, I hope Trex doesn't fuck us here." "Why would he 'fuck' us?" Rainho questions as she get uncomfortably close to Exhausted, still catching her breath. "Because I said so. Now let's go." Exhausted responds somewhat annoyed. They all huddle together as Exhausted fiddles more with the device, as they prepare for the unknown. Category:Lore